


Ресницы

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest, Ratings: PG, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Алек кое-что предлагает графу Манчестерскому





	Ресницы

Это было непросто. Можно было бы, конечно, подождать подходящего момента. В конце концов, Вирджил и сам это предлагал, но с тех пор столько всего изменилось: в гетто спустились войска, сам Вирджил попал в Тауэр — хорошо хоть, что ненадолго, но гетто до сих пор закрыто, а королева умерла, и наверняка теперь не избежать беспорядков в городе. Учитывая все это, о таком приглашении можно было смело забывать, но делать этого так не хотелось.  
Момент все не наступал. Вероятность того, что они когда-либо встретятся, была исчезающе мала. Дней до отъезда из Альбиона становилось все меньше. Надежда затухала, и с этим ровным счетом ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Сегодняшнее совещание потребовало формального присутствия Алека, и это было до того утомительно и бессмысленно, что хотелось закрыться в своей комнате, упасть лицом в подушку и провести так как минимум месяц. Темная лента коридора развернулась в бесконечность, и Алеку уже стало казаться, что он никогда не выберется из дворца. Алек собрал остатки воли в кулак, ускорил шаг. Осталось немного, совсем чуть-чуть, всего лишь выйти отсюда, доехать до резиденции — а там комната, милая комната, прекрасное пристанище для истерзанного мыслями Алека, которое даже закрывалось на замок, даря иллюзию приватности.  
Алек поднял взгляд от ковра, вздохнул и сбился с шага.  
Вирджил стоял у высокого стрельчатого окна, смотрел на спящий город, расцвеченный огнями ночных фонарей, и Алек нерешительно окликнул его, не особенно веря в реальность этой встречи.  
Вирджил обернулся, будто бы раздумывая, действительно ли стоило это делать.  
— Доброй ночи, Ваше Преосвященство, — негромко произнес он, и острые клыки тут же разрезали его мягкую улыбку. Он поклонился, приложив узкую ладонь к груди.  
— Не подходите ближе, — тут же зашипели телохранители, но Алек взмахнул рукой: все в порядке, и сделал шаг к застывшему Вирджилу.  
— Доброй ночи, граф. Уже не думал, что получится встретиться с вами.  
— Теперь мне куда чаще приходится посещать военные советы.  
— А что насчет гетто? Вы уже договорились о недопустимости нападений?  
Он еще тогда, в гетто, заметил, что Вирджилу нравится, когда его спрашивают о его доме. Речь его становилась живее, и улыбался он куда охотнее.  
— Все еще в процессе, — неопределенно ответил Вирджил; нет, больше улыбок сегодня не будет, не стоило тщетно надеяться.  
Момент нельзя было поймать, и это означало только одно: его нужно было создать самостоятельно. Он просто обязан был предложить это, нельзя было больше медлить.  
И, когда предложение прозвучало, Алек невольно сделал шаг вперед, вглядываясь в юное лицо мафусаила, которому уже наверняка перевалило за сотню лет, и был готов принять любой ответ. 

 

Ванесса во временном убежище разбирала коробки с медикаментами. Судя по всему, она занималась этим уже долго, и ей порядком надоело — у стены все было разложено идеально, а уже ближе к дверям все плавно сводилось к одной большой куче.  
Вирджил подпер плечом дверной косяк, наблюдая за сестрой. Она все еще злилась, и оттого намеренно не обращала на брата внимания.  
— Сегодня папа пригласил меня на чаепитие, — наконец задумчиво произнес Вирджил.  
— Быстро ты становишься популярным, да? — буркнула Ванесса, так и не обернувшись. — Ну, иди, мне-то что? Помни, что это же терране — будь готов, что тебя захотят убить. И сделают это с удовольствием, уж поверь мне.  
Вирджил вдруг хмыкнул, отлип от двери, подошел ближе к Ванессе.  
— Ему бы хотелось, чтобы леди Ванесса тоже пришла.  
— Леди? Не знаю такую. Да и исполнять желания террана... вот еще.  
— Ванесса, перестань.  
— Я не буду надевать платье, — отрезала Ванесса, с грохотом ставя коробку на стол. Ампулы жалобно звякнули, но Ванессе было уже не до таких мелочей. Она уселась на край стола: Вирджил явно не собирался уходить так уж быстро, как ей того хотелось.  
— Я и не прошу тебя об этом. Почему ты вообще об этом заговорила? Я никогда не указывал тебе, что надевать.  
— Тебе так нравится этот человек? — Ванесса смерила брата задумчивым взглядом, переложила ногу на ногу.  
— Он такой искренний, это ведь такая редкость среди людей. У него столько власти, а он ею совершенно не испорчен. Пока еще на него влияют и могущественные родственники, и инквизиторы, но я надеюсь, что он со временем преодолеет это. Надо же, — неожиданно улыбнулся Вирджил. — Сам папа римский будет пить чай с монстрами. Монстрами, которых столько лет преследовала инквизиция.  
— Вот поэтому я и не хочу идти, — хмуро бросила Ванесса. — Папа, может, и милое дитя, но инквизиция ни за что не даст этому чаепитию состояться. Даже если ты в приступе безумия решишь туда пойти, тебя на подходе к его резиденции нашпигуют серебром, а спустя пять минут объявят военное положение в городе.  
— Поэтому оно будет тайным.  
— А, вот как? Мы придем под покровом ночи, обойдем охрану и влезем в окно спальни папы — и все потому, что ему захотелось попить чай с вампирами? Ничего, что нас могут обвинить в покушении на его убийство, если мы там появимся? Инквизиция вместе с армией Альбиона спустилась в гетто, чтобы уничтожить нас, если ты забыл.  
— Это верно, но я думаю, что стоит рискнуть. Я ведь уже пообещал, что приду.  
— Очень опрометчивое обещание. Не ожидала от тебя такого легкомыслия.  
— Папа в дальнейшем может что-то изменить в отношениях мафусаилов и людей. Я, если честно, не очень в это верю, но такую возможность все равно не исключаю. Даже если убрать все эти притянутые доводы «за» и «против» — мне хочется снова пообщаться с ним в неформальной обстановке.  
— Тебе стоило бы начать с этого, — покачала головой Ванесса. — И где же состоится это чертово чаепитие?

 

В беседке, кроме них троих, никого не было. Папа без своих многослойных одежд снова казался подростком, невесть как оказавшимся на территории этой роскошнейшей резиденции. Вирджил позволил себе неслыханную вольность — откинулся на спинку дивана, закинул ногу на ногу, примостил блюдце на колено. Вирджил в любой обстановке и практически в любых обстоятельствах выглядел идеальным до зубовного скрежета.  
Ванесса вздохнула, до сир не особенно понимая, почему согласилась прийти. Она поддела пальцем рваный край джинсов, сильнее разрывая ткань.  
— Вам не холодно? — ломко спросил Алек, и Ванесса повела плечами, обтянутыми майкой, исполосованной вдоль и поперек разрезами.  
— Нисколько.  
Ее куртка ощетинилась шипами на стуле, придавив плащ Вирджила. Ванесса опустила руку на шипы, бездумно их погладила; чуждая всем этим вежливым разговорам и всей этой обстановке, она все еще оставалась здесь, и сама не знала, чего именно ждет.  
Алек повернулся к Вирджилу, подбирая слова. Ему бы хотелось просто посидеть в тишине со своими гостями, но это было бы немыслимо невежливым.  
— Хотел еще раз поблагодарить вас за то, что спасли меня в Тауэре, — от волнения чашка в руках Алека то и дело подрагивала, но Вирджил тактично не обращал на это внимания, вместе с тем готовый в любую секунду подхватить хрупкий фарфор, вздумай тот вывернуться из неловких человеческих пальцев.  
— Что вы, это же мой долг — защищать вас. К тому же, это вы спасли меня, дав возможность сбросить серебряные цепи.  
— Вы же не собираетесь без конца рассыпаться в благодарностях друг другу, не правда ли? — скучающе протянула Ванесса, подпирая щеку ладонью. — То есть, спасибо, конечно, что ты спас моего брата, и так здорово, что мой брат уже дважды спас тебя, но, может, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?  
— Да, конечно. Простите, леди Ванесса.  
— Просто Ванесса.  
— С Анжеликой все в порядке?  
— Она еще чувствует себя слабой после всего этого серебра, на которое не поскупилась инквизиция, но она скоро поправится.  
— Простите за такое обращение. Я... я ничего не мог сделать.  
— Вы сделали и так слишком много, — тут же вставил Вирджил, и Ванесса снова вздохнула.  
— Ну вот, опять сначала. Так вот, Анжелика очень скучает по своему кролику.  
— Кролик! — спохватился Алек. — Я ведь забрал его, тогда, в гетто. Боялся, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Как раз принес его сегодня сюда, чтобы вы передали его Анжелике.  
Он торопливо отставил чашку, порывисто поднялся. В тени колонны стояла маленькая корзинка, и Алек взял ее в руки, отогнул край покрывала, и кролик тут же вскинул мордочку, зашевелил усами. Алек поставил корзинку на стол, будто боялся забыть о кролике. Снова сел на диван возле Вирджила, схватил чашку и сделал глоток чая, искоса поглядывая на сидящего рядом мафусаила.  
Он как раз повернул голову, и Алек уставился на его лунный профиль, позабыв все, что хотел сказать. Мысли Алека метнулись в то время, когда граф Манчестерский лежал на диване под дозой серебра и снотворного, любезно вколотого Ванессой, и его лицо было таким спокойным — за стенами творился ад, а Вирджил прижимался бледной щекой к цветастой обивке, и светлые волосы, упавшие ему на лицо, едва заметно вздрагивали от его дыхания, а ресницы в полумраке комнаты казались умопомрачительно серебряными.  
— Что-то не так, ваше преосвященство? Наше общество уже вас утомило?  
Ванесса поморщилась. От вежливости Вирджила сводило зубы.  
— Нет-нет, что вы, — быстро ответил Алек, утопив взгляд в чашке. — Я подумал о неуместном.  
— О чем же? — фыркнула Ванесса, и впервые за все чаепитие взглянула на папу римского с нескрываемым интересом.  
Алек замялся.  
— Право, я не думаю...  
— Скажите для начала, а там уже будет ясно, — улыбнулся Вирджил.  
Алек бросил на Вирджила быстрый взгляд, почему-то покраснел еще больше, нервно крутнул чашку на блюдце.  
— Я знаю, это действительно неуместно, но... и я все понимаю, но все же... граф...  
— Называйте меня просто Вирджилом, ваше преосвященство.  
— Хорошо, Вирджил... у вас... у вас такие красивые ресницы, — вдруг выпалил Алек, и тут же смутился до ужаса — уставился в пол, и щеки его мгновенно залила краска.  
Ванесса хихикнула. Вирджил бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд, и Ванесса тут же прикрыла рот ладонью, пряча то и дело расползающуюся по губам улыбку. Реакция некоторых терран на ее брата Ванессу неизменно забавляла.  
— Даже не верится, что они настоящие, — совсем уже несчастным голосом добавил Алек.  
Вирджил отставил чашку в сторону и встал с дивана.  
— Граф, простите, я... — начал Алек, но Вирджил шагнул к нему, опустился на одно колено, глядя на Алека снизу вверх.  
— Можете потрогать, — серьезно сказал он.  
— О, я не...  
— Ничего страшного.  
Алек нерешительно протянул руки, и Вирджил прикрыл глаза. От рук самого могущественного и значимого в Ватикане человека едва ощутимо пахло ладаном и чем-то еще — Вирджил не понял, чем.  
Пальцы осторожно тронули ресницы. Манжет рубашки легко мазнул по губам.  
— Удивительно, — прошептал Алек.  
Ванесса неожиданно для самой себя задержала дыхание, до того странным было это зрелище.  
Алек на секунды забылся. Его пальцы соскользнули с ресниц Вирджила, мимолетно коснулись щек, двинулись дальше, к губам. Вирджил смотрел на него из-под ресниц своим лунным взглядом, будто ждал поцелуя.  
Лицо Алека пылало, и он никак, совершенно никак не мог заставить себя отнять руки от Вирджила. Ресницы — это только повод, ресницы — это возможность прикоснуться к мафусаилу, попытаться продлить мгновения близости с этим непостижимым, прекрасным существом, замершим у его ног.  
Алек уже не помнил о Ванессе, не помнил ни о чем, кроме Вирджила. Ванесса со стуком поставила чашку на блюдце, без сожалений разрушая этот момент, и Алек вздрогнул, не зная, куда деть руки – спрятать ли их за спиной или сцепить пальцы в замок, подавляя это желание прикасаться снова и снова.  
— Извините, — сдавленно пробормотал Алек, и Вирджил моргнул; магия не развеялась.  
— Вам не за что извиняться, Ваше Преосвященство, — Вирджил взял в свои ладони руки Алека. — Все в порядке.  
— Алек. Называйте меня просто Алек, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что вы очень заняты, и я тоже, но если... если еще у меня будет возможность оказаться в Альбионе, могу я еще раз посетить гетто?  
«Посетить гетто» равноценно «посетить вас» — «тебя» — это слышится между слов, и Вирджил кивнул, будто не уловив нюанса:  
— Конечно, Алек, — он произносит имя папы как-то особенно мягко, и щеки Алека снова заливает краской.  
— Вирджил, — бесцеремонно влезла Ванесса. — Может, воспользуешься моментом и покаешься еще вдобавок?  
— Я не думаю, что графу... простите, Вирджил... что вам есть в чем каяться, — неожиданно твердо ответил Алек.  
Ванесса пожала плечами. Развивать эту тему ей не особенно хотелось.  
Вирджил перевел взгляд с сестры на папу, а потом — на часы.  
— Уже час ночи. Для нас время идет по-другому, а вы все-таки уже устали, Алек.  
И как у него только щеки еще не сводило от всех этих улыбок — Ванесса даже не могла вспомнить такого дня, в котором Вирджил улыбался бы так часто.  
— Время с вами летит так быстро, — с непонятной грустью заметил Алек. — Хорошие моменты всегда такие мимолетные.  
— Это был прекрасный вечер. Спокойной ночи, Алек.  
— Спокойной ночи, Вирджил. Ванесса, — куда неуверенней добавил Алек, но Ванесса милостиво кивнула, принимая это пожелание.  
Вирджил подал ей куртку, набросил на свои плечи плащ, напоследок снова улыбнулся Алеку и покинул беседку. Ванесса ускорила шаг, прижалась к брату, продевая руку ему под локоть.  
— Вирджил, — вдруг позвала брата Ванесса, и, когда он повернулся, она подалась к нему, жадно целуя в губы. Пальцы Вирджила тут же сомкнулись железной хваткой на руке Ванессы, но ее это так быстро не остановило. И потом, когда Ванесса отстранилась, и странная полуулыбка то и дело растекалась по ее губам, он спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Мне так захотелось, —отрезала Ванесса. — Здесь и сейчас.  
— Ванесса.  
— Папа все еще смотрит тебе вслед, — недовольно произнесла Ванесса, отвернувшись.  
Вирджил покачал головой, но ничего не ответил.  
— Ты этим вечером так расторгался, прямо глазам не верится, — заметила Ванесса, когда в темноте уже растворился и мальчик-папа, и беседка.  
— Папа — хороший человек.  
— Но ресницы... ох, Вирджил, — она погладила его по руке. — Это было так неожиданно и мило, но не знаю, как ты мог оставаться таким серьезным.  
— Долгие годы тренировок, Ванесса.  
Вирджил больше улыбался своим мыслям, чем сестре, но сейчас это было не так уж и важно.  
— Ой, не надо. Ты всегда такой был, но я все равно не перестаю удивляться. Кстати, с таким же успехом он мог бы потрогать и мои ресницы.  
— Ты бы согласилась?  
— Нет, конечно, — фыркнула Ванесса. — Терране совсем уже обнаглели. Он трогал тебя так, будто ты был совсем как этот кролик, — она подняла корзину выше, и кролик заполошно пошевелил ушами. — Соблазнился бы ты его морковкой, а?  
Вирджил хмыкнул, но улыбаться не перестал.  
— Не порти момент.  
— Ох, ладно, — Ванесса подозревала, что сказала лишнее, но слова уже были произнесены и, к ее удивлению, не произвели особого эффекта. — Знаешь, папа рассказал, как тащил тебя до дивана. Ну, когда я вколола тебе... ты помнишь. Какой заботливый, а. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— А уж что думать мне, когда тебя спас ведущий ученый Ватикана, Ванесса.  
— Странный поступок, — покивала головой Ванесса, намеренно игнорируя скрытый смысл слов брата. — Интересно, что больше повлияло на отношение папы к тебе: твоя внешность или твоя чертова вежливость?  
— Мои поступки, Ванесса. При чем тут внешность? — недоумение в голосе брата было таким искренним, что Ванесса рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и махнула рукой — что тут объяснять? Да и она сама до сих пор не понимала, действительно ли Вирджил ничего такого не замечает, или же попросту не придает этому значения.


End file.
